Can Hearts of Ice Melt? A Deidara fanfic
by Yuuko Sakaguchi
Summary: I wanted to make it longer....the next chapeters will be D Don't judge me if you think my O.Cs are Mary Sue's or Crap...I DON'T CARE! If you have something mean to say DON'T SAY IT! I write how I write...Insults will not help me improve. - -
1. Chapter 1

Can Hearts of Ice Melt? A Deidara Fanfic.

Yuuko was walking gracefully though out the leaf villa. She moved to the leaf with her father and brother after her mother left. Yuuko sighed, nothing exciting ever happened. She was more or less a loner, and she was very unique. Her appearance was the most surprising of all. Her bluish purple hair hung down loosely, strands covered one of her eyes. Her eyes were like a reddish blue. She was skinny and pale, scars covered her body. It was starting to get dark out, orange and pink streaked the sky. "Damn," she whispered. She was late, out past her curfew. She quickly ran home. Yuuko walked up to the door step, she was hesitant to open the door, she knew a harsh punishment was ahead. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!!!???" A loud drunken scream echoed through the house.

"I-I can explain," Yuuko said looking down. Yuuko then felt a sharp pain in her chest. "....." She gasped for air.

"Never be late again, cause next time will be your last," A man said and walked away.

"Y-yes f-father," Yuuko whispered and started to heal the fresh cut on her chest. Yuuko had big plans for tomorrow night, she wouldn't be hurt anymore.

"Yuu-Chan!!!!" A little boy ran to Yuuko. "Yuu-Chan are you ok???" the little boy hugged her.

"I'm fine Fuyu, no need to worry," Yuuko smiled at her younger brother. "Now go to sleep," She said patting her little brother on the head. She had changed her mind, she was going to end it tonight.

"O-ok sissy," Fuyu said and silently walked to his bedroom. Yuuko ran upstairs. "...." she looked under her bed and grabbed a long silver katana. On the katana were the kanji for raven. Yuuko walked back downstairs, and tiptoed into her fathers room. "Goodbye," She whispered as she stabbed the katana into his chest. Blood dripped from the bed.

"Y-yuu-Chan?"

Yuuko turned around and saw her little brother standing in the door way. Her eyes widened. "Y-you monster, you killed father...." Fuyu backed away.

"Fuyu....I-I...." Yuuko mumbled. Fuyu bolted out of the house. Great, Yuuko thought. She leapt out of the window and ran toward the gate to the leaf. "This is it," she whispered and walked out of the leaf villa, never to return. "Where to now..." Yuuko said to herself.

"Well the sand village is the closest," A male voice said.

"Huh???" Yuuko said, and then every thing went black.

To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Can Hearts of Ice Melt? A Deidara Fanfic.

Chapter 2.

When Yuuko woke up, it was dark out. The stars above glittered and the moon shined brightly. She tried to get up, but she found out she was tied to a pole. "What the hell?" Yuuko said confused. She felt around in her back pocket. Yes, they didn't take my supplies, She thought grinning. She pulled out a tiny knife and slowly cut the ropes. "Heheh..." She laughed quietly.

"And where do you think your going, un?" That same male voice said. Yuuko turned around and saw a blonde haired blue eyed man. Hair covered one of his eyes, like Yuuko. He also had a pony tail on his head. He was wearing a black cloak with blood red clouds on it.

"A-akatsuki??" Yuuko said confused. "What do you guys want with me???"

"That is for me to know, and you to find out..hmm," The guy said. "My name is Deidara and I will be escorting you the Sand un,"

He continued. Yuuko wondered why the Akatsuki would want her... "Ok, well in the mean time....let's fight, I want to see how strong you are, Yuuko Karasu," Yuuko's eyes widened, how did he know her name??? "Come on, un," He taunted. "Ya Scared?"

"Never," Yuuko grinned. "Where did you put my kantana?" Yuuko glared at him.

"In this battle you fight without it," Deidara grinned.

damn....Yuuko thought angry. She got into a fighting stance.

"That's more like it," Deidara smiled. He told a lump of clay out of his bag and it dissapeared on his hand. Yuuko was confused and. Well this guys Akatsuki so it has to be big, Yuuko thought. "Karasu Jutsu~" Yuuko whispered. She dropped to the ground. "kya..." She said in pain. Blood dripped from her mouth. There was a ripping sound and two huge raven wings jetted out of Yuuko's back.

"Kekkei Genkai so soon?" Deidara said grinning. "Good, now I know I didn't take the wrong girl."

"So that's it...." Yuuko grinned. "Kekkei Genkai experimentation eh?" Yuuko said getting up. "There's nothing special about my kekkei genkai...actullay It could kill me if I use it wrong," She said strokking one of her wings.

"Your a smart girl, someone like you would be great in the Akatsuki," Deidara said a clay bird forming in his hand.

"Too bad, it's not ganna happen," Yuuko said coldly.

"Stop being cocky," Deidara grinned and diassapeared. Then everything went black again.

----

"No, I'm sorry Father, I'll be a good girl I promise,"

"Good girl my ass,"

"Stop it that hurts,"

"Good, you deserve it,"

-----

Yuuko woke up from her nightmare, the sun hurt her eyes. Her raven wings were gone, and she could feel her chakra was very low.

"Oh, your awake..un" Deidara said yawning. "here," He said tossing her a rice ball. Yuuko caught it and chowed down, she was hungry, no starving.

"Arigato," Yuuko said nodding.

"One more day till we reach the sand village." Deidara said chomping into another rice ball. "Rest, Karasu-Chan we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow,"

Yuuko nodded and slowly fell back asleep.

-----

"My little Yuu, do you know how pretty you are?" Yuuko's mother smiled

"No mother, How pretty am I?" Yuuko asked with a big smile.

"Your the prettiest little girl I've ever seen," Yuuko's mother said picking her up.

Yuuko and her mother had fun, they laughed and smiled. It was brighter, like there was everlasting light.

"Mom? Don't go! Mom!?!" Her mother was gone and there was no more light. Just darkness.

-----

To Be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Can Hearts of Ice Melt? A Deidara FanFic.

Chapter 3.

Yuuko awoke from her horrible dream. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. She breathed heavily. Yuuko slowly sat up. It was dark out, a perfect chance to escape. She quickly got up. "Too easy..." she mumbled.

"What's to easy hmmm?"

"What?!?" Yuuko turned around and saw Deidara standing there. He had a mad look on his face.

"Where do ya think your going un? I can't even trust you to sleep without my supervision." Deidara yelled at Yuuko grabbing her arm.

"I-I'm sorry..." Yuuko said trying to get free from his grasp.

"I can't trust you," Deidara sighed.

"..." Yuuko couldn't think of anything to say. She looked down.

"Let's get going un," Deidara said putting clay in his hand. He closed his hand. Yuuko's eyes widened. There in Deidara's hand....was a bird? He put it on the ground, it was small. Then he made the sign for tiger and it turned into a huge bird.

"Wow....." Yuuko said amazed.

Deidara hopped onto the bird.

"Get on." He said seriously. Yuuko sat on the bird behind him.

"You know I can just fly.....right?"

"I can't trust you, how many more times must I say this to you hmm?" He said annoyed.

Yuuko looked sadly into the night sky. The moon was an orangish color. The stars seemed to dance around them. Yuuko looked at Deidara, her eyes windened. His hair was blowing in the wind revealing a metal device on his other eye. He was smiling, also looking up at the sky. Yuuko looked down at the ground. All she could she was trees. She wanted to say something, but for some reason the words wouldn't come out.

"Beautiful hmm?" Deidara asked her.

"Uhh...y-yeah," Yuuko said looking at him again. Her face turned a little pink.

"Your cute when you blush," Deidara said laughing.

"S-shut up!" Yuuko said her face turning even more red. "Let's just get to the sand already,"

"It's still going to take awhile," Deidara explained.

"I have a question," She smiled.

"What is it un?" Deidara said annoyed.

"Am I going to die?" She was grinning.

"If leader-sama wants you to," Deidara sighed. "Why, you wanna die or something?"

"No..." Yuuko said yawning. It was quiet after that. Yuuko almost fell asleep.

"Were finally here," Deidara cheered.

"What?!? Really?" Yuuko looked down and saw a lot of sand buildings. She was amazed. Yuuko had never been to the sand. They flew past the village and landed by a cave in the desert.

"I'm sorry," Deidara mumbled. He put a blind fold on Yuuko, then tied her hands together. Yuuko just smiled. Deidara pushed her into the cave. "Leader-Sama, here she is." Deidara said seriously.

"Good," A scary voice replied.

Yuuko felt something sharp go into her neck. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

To be continued~


End file.
